


I'll Cherish You

by sakura24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura24/pseuds/sakura24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito and Asami deal with the aftermath of the "Onsen Incident"(see Finder no Netsujou Extra Limited Edition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cherish You

Asami was leaning against the bedroom door watching Akihito unpack his bag. He looked composed and in control as usual but his stomach felt like a tight knot. Their drive back from the onsen had been awfully silent; Akihito would occasionally stare at him with a frown on his face but wouldn't utter a word. Now his lover was even refusing to acknowledge him--he was hunched over his duffel, fiddling with his camera and doing his best to ignore the man standing a few feet away.  
   
Asami knew that Akihito felt disappointed and betrayed. He hadn't meant to hurt the young man but Feilong sent him over the edge with his words. He had been angry--furious!--when Akihito started touching the other man!  Akihito should have never washed that man’s back, he should have refused to service him, he should have kicked and screamed at his stupid challenge! After all that he'd suffered in that man's hands, how could he— _He’s mine! Mine!_

Asami took a deep breath. It was his own fault, he knew it. He had pretended not to care, he had challenged Akihito like he didn't give a damn. But he did care, more than he ever thought he could. And he had to make Akihito see it.  
   
"Asami, I am leaving tomorrow. For good." The soft voice pierced Asami's heart like a bullet.  
"No." He was determined.

"You are so fucking arrogant!" Akihito exploded and the older man felt a tangible relief. A screaming Akihito was familiar and so much better than a silent one. "What gives you the right to use me as an object and pass me around, you pimp! I've had enough of your games! Find another toy, perverted bastard! Anyone will do, right? You don't care about me anyway!"

Asami took it all in with a cool gaze: the flushed cheeks, the tearful eyes, the quivering fists. He usually found Akihito's tantrums entertaining, even arousing. This one was torture. He had betrayed Akihito's trust. He sighed and started walking towards the young man. Akihito retreated until his back hit the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me!"  
Asami ignored him and pulled the struggling man into a strong embrace. He waited for the resistance to die off then buried his nose into the chestnut hair.  
"I won't be anyone's whore" Akihito sobbed silently against Asami's chest.  
Asami started rubbing his lover's back gently.  "I wouldn't risk my life for a whore, Akihito."  
Akihito tried to push the man away "Hong Kong was about Feilong", he snorted, "not me."  
"Do you really believe this?" Asami fought hard to check his anger.  
No response. Asami tilted his lover's chin with a finger and kissed his forehead gently. "Do you?" he asked again, softly. Another tear trickled down the flushed check.    
Asami took his lover’s hand and placed it over his heart. Akihito turned into a deeper shade of red. “I thought you came to the onsen ‘cause you’d missed me… I was so happy” He mumbled looking away. “I’m such an idiot”

Asami took a deep breath: no way out of it now. “I _did_ miss you. A lot.”  
Akihito’s responded with an accusatory glare: “But then you had no problem pimping me to Feilong? You make no sense, Asami.”  
“ _Pimping_? I didn’t force you, Akihito” The older man was getting angrier by the second. “You could have said no. Hell, you _should_ have said no! Instead, you got hard when you touched him!” He was yelling now “And what’s with the emails, Akihito? I didn’t know you were keeping in touch with Feilong! Do you miss him? Maybe you should go back to him!”  
Akihito was stunned. Asami had just lost his composure. He had yelled and screamed and it sounded like--  
“Asami…were you jealous? Do you care about me?” The older man bit back the sarcastic comment that rose to his lips and kept his silence. Akihito pursed his lips stubbornly. He had to do this: “What am I to you, Asami? Am I your lover or your plaything? I need to know. Now.”

The other man sighed. _Honestly, Akihito, get a clue…_ He took in the trembling frame and smiled. He bent and planted a kiss on the other man’s tight lips. “Do _you_ think of me as your lover, Akihito?” he whispered. Another peck on the flushed cheek. “If you do, then never give yourself to anyone else.”  
They held each other’s gaze for a moment considering the words that had been exchanged. Finally, Akihito buried his face to the broad chest and took a deep breath, feeling relieved when the strong arms tightened around him.

 “Don’t treat me like this ever again, bastard.”

“I promise to cherish you, my dear” the other man said with a leer “every day and night.”

Akihito snorted. Damned yakuza.


End file.
